Sonny with A Chance of Meatballs
by Lackadaisical Pajamas
Summary: Set after Sonny with a chance of guest stars...So Chad's not to happy about the pig incident and decides to tell an interviewer his take on things, to Sonny's extreme displeasure, maybe he should have gone with the stake instead of the spaghetti CHANNY


**Author's note**: Hello all Keirah here. After watching Cloudy with a chance of meatballs I just had to write this! I mean Cloudy… Sonny you get it right? Good I knew you would. Well I currently am writing a multi chapter fic called **Seven stages of grief** but I only get like four reviews a chapter form some truly great people, I really don't know what to do with that fic, so I'm trying a one shot, it's my first attempt **EVER!** So I hope you enjoy!

Sonny stomped down to the commissary anger and determination clearly sketched across her features. Looking again at the magazine she still couldn't believe Chad. Well maybe she could believe it but it didn't make her any less angry.

"Sonny what's with the tude?" Nico asked as she walked past him.

"Well I take it you haven't read Tweens Today." She said turning around.

"No why did they give us a bad review or something?"

" No not them, him." Sonny exclaimed holding the magazine up, revealing a large photo of Chad in his Mackenzie Falls uniform.

"What did Chip do now."

"Read for yourself." She said handing him the magazine and then crossing her arms. Nico took the magazine scanning across the interview, and then at one question his eyes widen.

"He didn't!"

"Oh but he did." Sonny said shaking her head knowingly, while taking the magazine back. "So if you'll excuse me I have a jerkthrob to kill." She said once again turning away continuing towards the commissary.

" I have to see this." Nico smiled grabbing his phone to text Grady. Walking into the commissary Sonny scanned the room, looking for Chad's perfectly styled hair…wait she meant annoying hair. " Very annoying." She said out loud.

"I just wanted to get by." A boy cried from behind her.

"No wait not you…sorry" Sonny called after the retreating kid. "Ughh great now he has me making children cry what next." Rolling her eyes she glared as she saw Chad standing at the head of the lunch line, most likely sweet talking Brenda.

" Brenda really that pink doesn't look as good on anyone here but you." Chad smiled at the blush that was rising on her cheeks. Hook line and sinker he thought to himself.

"So what will it be today Chad?"

"Not sure but I think I'm a little tired of the steak, what do you suggest?"

"Well my famous spaghetti and meatballs is the talk of the town, no one knows the secret to getting the meatballs as big and saucy as I do." She smiled proudly.

"Hmmm that sounds good, whip me up a plate."

" Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad smiled he had come acustom to hearing his name in that tone form that voice.

" Sonny to what do you owe the pleasure?" He asked turning around.

"What is this about?" She asked holding up the magazine.

"Oh so you read my interview, did you like the pictures they chose, I must say they really capture.."

"Chad this is not about your pictures." Sonny exclaimed raising a hand, opening the magazine.. " I knew working on So Random could be a challenge for some serious actors, but I'm not one to back down from a challenge. What was difficult was avoiding the advances of Sonny Munroe, it's really hard to stay professional when your leading lady drools at your name!" Sonny said with a scoff. "Chad this interview is filled with lies, I want you to call the magazine and tell them the truth."

" Here ya go Chad." Bread said holding out his plate of food.

"Wow those are some big meatballs." He smiled while taking the plate. "Thanks Brenda." He said giving her a wink and the gun, he turned back around to look at Sonny. " Sorry Munroe guess we'll have to finish this later, I'll have my people call your people." He said patting her arm as he walked past.

" My people?" Sonny said in disbelief.

"Oh that's right." Chad said stopping to look at her. " You don't have people. Lets see how can I explain this, when I say your people I mean.."

"I know what you mean Chad, and for your information I have plenty of people." Sonny said as a matter of fact.

"Name one? And Randoms don't count."

"Well there's..um well.."

"Exactly, now if you'll leave me I have lunch and then I have to get back to set." Taking a finger Chad dabbed one of his meatballs, sucking the sauce off he raised his eyebrows. "That is some good sauce." He said continuing to his table. Sonny watched after him fury forming deep within. How dare he lie about her in some interview, not take it back, and then accuse her no having no people! Normally she could be the bigger person and walk away but not this time, this time he'd gone to face he's insult So Random for the last time.

" So then.."

"Chad we aren't done talking." Sonny said appearing next to him as he was in the middle of a story. His cast all wore identical shocked expressions at Sonny's sudden arrival.

"I think you're looking for the reject table over there." Portlyn said pointing with a smirk.

"And I think a second nose job is in need." Sonny said smiling brightly. Portlyn gasped, covering her face she ran out of the room.

" Listen Sonny I told the truth in that interview."

" Chad you wouldn't know the truth if it came and punched you in the face. You were talking about me like was I was some head over heels fan girl who was in love with you or something."

" And?"

"And I'm not!"

"Sonny Sonny Sonny it's okay to admit your feelings, no one will think any less of you." Chad said with an conceited smirk.

"But these aren't my feelings Chad, there made up lies by a guy who I hear kisses pigs!"

"Hey that pig kissed me and you know it!" Chad exclaimed jumping up.

" What I know is this better be taken care of by today or…" Sonny paused trying to come up with a good threat.

" Or what?" Chad challenged, when Sonny didn't immediately answer he laughed sitting back in his seat. " Face it Munroe your predictable."

"Pfft..I am not predictable." Sonny said laughing crossing her arms.

" Oh yea ?"

"Yea."

" Well I bet right now even though you want to kill me your dying to go find Portlyn and apologize even though she started it!" Chad smiled looking at her. Sonny stood frozen, how could he possible know she was thinking about Portlyn! Yea Portlyn was rude to her but she wasn't one to dish out insults, and it really was bugging her. "What cat got your tongue, or does Chad know your mind."

" I am not predictable."

"Face it Sonny your just this big ball of sunshine who always wants to be the bigger person, make people laugh, and worst of all care about everyone." Chad said with a shutter." You can't do anything wrong without feeling guilty, your just to…to sweet." Chad said meeting her eyes. Sonny felt herself getting lost in his blue hues, much like when they were on set last week.

"Thanks Chad in a way that was really…sweet." She smiled.

"See predictable, did I call it or what guys." Chad said holding up a hand to one of his cast mates. Sonny's smile quickly fell. He was unbelievable, he just had to ruin every sweet moment they had, what was he afraid of. Looking to his plate an idea quickly came to her, causing a smile to spread across her face.

"Well if I'm so predictable I guess you're about to duck."

"Duck why?"

"Because you are sure to be predicting this." Sonny said grabbing one of his meatballs, and slamming it down in to his blonde locks. The whole commissary seemed to freeze as they all stared at Chad. Shocked expressions on everyone's face .Sonny looked around the room nervously maybe she should have thought this through a little more. " Chad oh my god I'm so.." Sonny stopped feeling a meatball hit her forehead. Bringing up a hand she wiped the sauce away from her eyes.

" What Munroe you can dish it but you can't take it?" Chad questioned challengingly while standing up. Tawni just walked into the room, oblivious to what was taking place.

"Hey what's everyone staring at." She asked walking up to Nico and Grady.

"Sonny, Chad, meatballs." Grady said raising a finger to point at the pair his eyes never blinking in fear that he might miss something.

" Oh I can take it." Sonny said while grabbing a ketchup bottle from the table. "The question is can you wear it?" She asked while opening the cap. Panicked Chad quickly grabbed the mustard bottle also flipping open the cap.

"Don't do anything that you're going to regret Munroe."

"Wait a minute that is my top!" Tawni exclaimed walking over to the pair. "And mustard is not an easy rinse stain."

" Tell the magazine the truth."

"Sonny what do you think you're doing." Tawni asked standing in the middle of their face off.

" Ok." Chad said lowering his bottle.

"Really?" Sonny asked hesitatingly lowering her bottle.

" Good because this top.." Tawni started moving more between them.

" Sucker!" Chad exclaimed raising the bottle squirting the mustard.

"Ahh." Tawni screamed as mustard soaked her. " I hate mustard." She cried stomping her foot, while trying to wipe the mustard from her hair.

" Ooo Connie my bad that wasn't meant for you." Chad said shrugging his shoulders.

" Your bad." Tawni repeated in disbelief. " This happens to be Donna Kabonna." She said while pointing to her ruined outfit. Reaching over to a nearby table she grabbed a smoothie. " And the names Tawni." She said throwing the cup. Chad quickly ducked the contents of the smoothie, and it hit an inspecting girl behind him. The girl shrieked standing up she picked up her salad.

"Uh oh you know what this means." Grady said looking to Nico.

"FOOD FIGHT!" They exclaimed together, as food quickly began sailing through the air.

"This is all your fault!." Sonny said while dogging a roll, trying to squirt Chad with the ketchup.

"My fault you're the one who hit me with the meatball."

"Well you're the one who lied in the interview." Sonny threw down the empty ketchup bottle running to take cover behind a column. Chad followed after her just missing get hit by a ball of goop.

"I didn't lie." Sonny turned to look him in the eyes making him feel uneasy. " Okay so maybe I exaggerated a little." Chad said looking away.

" A little?" Sonny asked crossing her arms.

" Okay a lot." Chad sighed.

" What I don't get is why you did it Chad."

" I don't know Sonny." He sighed. "She just kept asking all these questions about you, and after you rejected me I.."

"Rejected you?"

" Yea the whole I would never kiss you in real life thing. I'm just not really use to being rejected, so I just.."

" Exaggerated?" Sonny asked with a hint of a smile on her lips.

" Yea."

"Eat peas!" One of the teen gladiators exclaimed hurling a bowl of peas in Sonny and Chad's direction. The peas seemed to fly in slow motion heading straight towards Sonny. Taking her by her shoulders Chad spun her around do that she was behind him, and shuddered as he felt the peas hit him in the back of his head. Sonny stood in disbelief as Chad wiped at the back of his head disgustedly. Did Chad just further compromise his hair for her?

"Chad are you okay?"

" I'm going to need to wash my hair at least fifty times to get it back to it's normal state, I can't believe people actually eat this stuff."

" Why did you do that?"

"What?"

" Protect me?"

" I didn't..I was.."

" There you go again, why is it that every time you do something sweet, you try to cover it up?"

" Sonny just forget about it." He said moving past her.

" Not until I get an answer." She said grabbing his arms once again blocking his path. Once again they were face to face and Sonny was trying to search for some kind of answer. As Chad stared into her eyes she was surprised to see he wasn't just checking his reflection, she saw something more, something real, something she never seen before… weakness.

"You wouldn't understand." Chad whispered.

" Try me." Sonny said stepping closer to him.

" What are you doing?"

"Maybe you weren't exaggerating as much as you thought." Chad raised an eyebrow. " Maybe I exaggerated a little myself." She said ducking her head.

" Do tell?" Sonny quickly pushed herself up on her tip toes, her lips briefly brushing his.

" Hmm your right that sauce is delicious." Sonny smiled licking her lips. " See you after the war." Laughing Sonny covered her head running out into the food war.

" I think I just tasted something better." Chad said with a smile touching his lips.

…………………………………..

Okay hope you guys enjoyed it, I think I kind of like one shots…but between you and me I think I could continue it if you wanted : )


End file.
